Do I Love You?
by FinchelForeverHeart82
Summary: Rachel and her brother Puck are new to a small town in Ohio know as Lima. They go to high school and meet a couple of people and also join a couple of clubs. How do you think they will do I their new home of Lima Ohio?
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1 of another story i have been writing. Hope you enjoy:D

Rachel's P.O.V

My loud alarm suddenly went off out of no where and I jumped. Today was the first day at my new high school, William McKinley, in Lima, Ohio. I just moved here from New York two days ago. My mom just got a good job here so we just moved here, I guess. All of a sudden I heard my mom calling my name.

S: RACHEL! WAKE UP! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT HIGH SCHOOL!

R: OKAY MOM! IM COMING!

15 minutes later I ran down the stairs in a pearl pink blouse, short white ripped shorts, white shoes, and my hair curled.

P: *mouth full of cereal* Morning Rach!

R: Ew Noah. Learn how to talk without your mouth full. Disgusting! *laughs*

P: Oh sorry I'm not perfect like you are. *rolls eyes*

R:*glares at* oh shut up.

Noah known as "Puck" is my brother. He is really annoying and is badass. We always try to get each other in trouble.

S: *walks into kitchen* So are you two excited for your new school?

R: *takes cereal box and puts some in bowl* No not really I miss my friends from home.

P: Rach of course you do cause you know that your not gonna make any friends.

R: Ass.

P: Woa look who's talking.

S: Okay. How about we start arguing and go to school?

P: Yeah good idea so I try to get away from this thing. Bye mom. *kisses her cheek and hugs her. walks out the door to his motorcycle*

R: *glares at Noah* Bye mom! Love ya. *kisses her cheek and hugs her tight. she walked out to her car.*(she has a expensive sports car) Wish me luck!

*NOW TO EPISODE 2*

RACHEL'S P.O.V:

I got out of my red sports car and everyone starring at me. I look around and hear whistling and see people starring at me. Especially boys. I walk into the school and bump into this girl with blonde hair.

R: Ops. I'm so sorry. *helps up*

?: It's ok. Mainly was my fault for not watching where I was going. But hey are you new?

R: Yeah I am. Just moved from New York to here.

?: Wow! By the way I'm Quinn!

R: Nice to meet you Quinn! I'm Rachel Berry.

Q: So do you need help finding your locker?

R: Yeah. *shows*

Q: Oh that's right next to mine and my friend Santana's! yay! *smiles*

R:*smiles, walks with to lockers, boys starring at her*

Q: *walks with* All the boys are pervs here.

R: *laughs* I can tell already!

Q: *finally got to locker, gets books for class* So, what's your first class?

R: Spanish.

Q: Oh cool i have Spanish too with . let's go!

They walk down the hallways with the arms linked together.

Finn's P.O.V:

I sat down at my desk, and all of a sudden, the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, walked into the classroom with Quinn. I kept thinking I had to ask her out and make her mine but I didn't even talk to her yet. I don't even know her name or anything about her. But that's going to change.

Mr. Shue: Class! Today, we have a new student. Rachel. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself.

R: Hi I'm Rach...

: In Spanish.

R: Okay. Hola soy Rachel Berry. Acabo de mudarme de Nurva York y me encanta cantar. (Hi I'm Rachel Berry. I just moved here from New York and I love to sing.)

Everyone: *shocked*

Mr. Shue: WowRachel! I'm impressed!

R: Thank you.

: You can take a seat next to Finn over there.

R: Okay. *sees him and smiles*

Q: *goes to sit down next to santana*

F: H-hi.

R: Hi F-finn.

F: S-so are you new here?

R: Yeah. Just moved from New York to here.

F: Wow. That's cool *smiles*

R: Yup. *smiles back*

: Okay everyone take out your textbooks and open up to page 546.

F: Shit I forgot my textbook.

R: Here share with me.

F: Oh thanks. *smiles*

With Puck:

Puck's P.O.V:

I'm sitting next to this really hot chick in Spanish. Oh my god I love this school. I see Rachel sitting with that guy over there. Look's like she's into him.

Q: *opens textbook*

P: *pokes Quinn*

Q:*jumps* Oh h-hi.

P: Oh my god. Sorry to make you jump like that. I'm Noah. But you can call me Puck. *smirks*

Q: I'm Quinn.*smiles*

P: Nice name.

Q: Thanks. So are you new here?

P: Yeah. Just moved here from New York.

Q: Oh cool. Wait. Do you happen to know Rachel Berry?

P: Oh yeah. My annoying sister over there.

Q: OH. Wow.

P: Yeah.

Back to Rachel and Finn:

R: *puts finger underlines of textbook to read*

F: *does also*

Their hands touch.

Rachel's P.O.V:

When me and Finn's hands touch, I felt sparks. It felt so good.(Finn also felt sparks)

Finn: Ops I'm sorry.

Rachel: It's okay. *smiles*

-Bell Rings-

: Look's like we're out of time class. See you next class. And Rachel, can I talk to you. alone.

R: U-uh ok.

F: Bye Rach-el. See ya around. *winks at*

R: *blushes* bye Finn. *walks over to .*

: So Rachel. You like to sing?

R: Yeah. My mom was on broadway.

: WOW. That's cool.

R: Yeah.

: So, would you like to join Glee Club? There'a a meeting after school at 3pm today.

R: Uh I'll think about it.

: Okay. Have a good lunch.

Rachel P.O.V:

I walk to my locker to put my stuff in. I see Quinn walking over with this black haired girl and blonde girl.

Q: Hey Rach. This is Santana *points to* and this is Brittney *points to*.

R: Hi.

S&B:Hey.

S: I bet all the boys are going crazy over you.

R: Yeah they...

B: Unicorns.

R: What.

S: She blurts out random things don't mind it. But if the guys get on your nerves, I'll go all lima heights on their ass for you. *winks*

R: *laughs* sure.

Q: Okay. Me Santana and Britt are gonna go to lunch. Wanna come and sit with us?

R: Sure. You guys can go. I'll be there in a minute.

*all alone in hallway*

?: Hey baby.

R: Wh-what?.

to be continued.

2 reviews for more;)


	2. Chapter 2

RACHEL'S P.O.V:

I got out of my red sports car and everyone starring at me. I look around and hear whistling and see people starring at me. Especially boys. I walk into the school and bump into this girl with blonde hair.

R: Ops. I'm so sorry. *helps up*

?: It's ok. Mainly was my fault for not watching where I was going. But hey are you new?

R: Yeah I am. Just moved from New York to here.

?: Wow! By the way I'm Quinn!

R: Nice to meet you Quinn! I'm Rachel Berry.

Q: So do you need help finding your locker?

R: Yeah. *shows*

Q: Oh that's right next to mine and my friend Santana's! yay! *smiles*

R:*smiles, walks with to lockers, boys starring at her*

Q: *walks with* All the boys are pervs here.

R: *laughs* I can tell already!

Q: *finally got to locker, gets books for class* So, what's your first class?

R: Spanish.

Q: Oh cool i have Spanish too with . let's go!

They walk down the hallways with the arms linked together.

Finn's P.O.V:

I sat down at my desk, and all of a sudden, the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, walked into the classroom with Quinn. I kept thinking I had to ask her out and make her mine but I didn't even talk to her yet. I don't even know her name or anything about her. But that's going to change.

Mr. Shue: Class! Today, we have a new student. Rachel. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself.

R: Hi I'm Rach...

: In Spanish.

R: Okay. Hola soy Rachel Berry. Acabo de mudarme de Nurva York y me encanta cantar. (Hi I'm Rachel Berry. I just moved here from New York and I love to sing.)

Everyone: *shocked*

Mr. Shue: WowRachel! I'm impressed!

R: Thank you.

: You can take a seat next to Finn over there.

R: Okay. *sees him and smiles*

Q: *goes to sit down next to santana*

F: H-hi.

R: Hi F-finn.

F: S-so are you new here?

R: Yeah. Just moved from New York to here.

F: Wow. That's cool *smiles*

R: Yup. *smiles back*

: Okay everyone take out your textbooks and open up to page 546.

F: Shit I forgot my textbook.

R: Here share with me.

F: Oh thanks. *smiles*

With Puck:  
Puck's P.O.V:

I'm sitting next to this really hot chick in Spanish. Oh my god I love this school. I see Rachel sitting with that guy over there. Look's like she's into him.

Q: *opens textbook*

P: *pokes Quinn*

Q:*jumps* Oh h-hi.

P: Oh my god. Sorry to make you jump like that. I'm Noah. But you can call me Puck. *smirks*

Q: I'm Quinn.*smiles*

P: Nice name.

Q: Thanks. So are you new here?

P: Yeah. Just moved here from New York.

Q: Oh cool. Wait. Do you happen to know Rachel Berry?

P: Oh yeah. My annoying sister over there.

Q: OH. Wow.

P: Yeah.

Back to Rachel and Finn:

R: *puts finger underlines of textbook to read*

F: *does also*

Their hands touch.

Rachel's P.O.V:

When me and Finn's hands touch, I felt sparks. It felt so good.(Finn also felt sparks)

Finn: Ops I'm sorry.

Rachel: It's okay. *smiles*

-Bell Rings-

: Look's like we're out of time class. See you next class. And Rachel, can I talk to you. alone.

R: U-uh ok.

F: Bye Rach-el. See ya around. *winks at*

R: *blushes* bye Finn. *walks over to .*

: So Rachel. You like to sing?

R: Yeah. My mom was on broadway.

: WOW. That's cool.

R: Yeah.

: So, would you like to join Glee Club? There'a a meeting after school at 3pm today.

R: Uh I'll think about it.

: Okay. Have a good lunch.

Rachel P.O.V:

I walk to my locker to put my stuff in. I see Quinn walking over with this black haired girl and blonde girl.

Q: Hey Rach. This is Santana *points to* and this is Brittney *points to*.

R: Hi.

S&B:Hey.

S: I bet all the boys are going crazy over you.

R: Yeah they...

B: Unicorns.

R: What.

S: She blurts out random things don't mind it. But if the guys get on your nerves, I'll go all lima heights on their ass for you. *winks*

R: *laughs* sure.

Q: Okay. Me Santana and Britt are gonna go to lunch. Wanna come and sit with us?

R: Sure. You guys can go. I'll be there in a minute.

*all alone in hallway*

?: Hey baby.

R: Wh-what?.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

REVIEW ARE LOOOVE:)


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's P.O.V:

I turned around and heard a familiar voice. It was. Brody. My ex-boyfriend from New York.

R: Br-Brody. What are you doing here and how the hell did you find me?

B: I tracker you down baby cause so know you miss me. *pushes her up against lockers and kisses her*

R: NO I DON'T YOU ASSHOLE GET AWAY FROM ME! *gets away and runs*

B: *catches up to her and trips her*

R: *crying, falls on the floor* LEAVE ME ALONE.

B: Sure I'll leave right now but watch out. *smirks and walks away*

R: *gets up and wipes tears and walks to the lunch room*

S: Hey Rach! Over here! *she waves and shouts*

R: Okay! *walks over*

B: Rachel why are you crying?

R: No I'm not. *sits down next to Quinn*

Q: Hey girl. *hugs her*

R: Hey *smiles and hugs back*

Q: How's your first day?

R: It's good.

Q: You should really try out for the Cherrios.

R: What's that? *confused*

S: It's the cheer leading team. We're on it.

R: Okay sure. When's the tryouts.

B: At gym.

R: Okay. I will. *smiles*

Q&S&B: YAY!

Finn's P.O.V:

I walked over to a table where Rachel , Quinn, and Santana we're sitting.

F: Hey guys. Hey Rachel. *smiles*

B&S&Q: Hey Frankenstein.

R: Hi Finn. *smiles at, and glares at Quinn, Santana, and Brittney.*

F: *sits next to Rachel* So Rachel I was wondering if you could come over tonight and help me with my Spanish homework.

R: Okay sure.

*Sam and puck walk over to Finn*

S: Dude are you coming to my house after school to hang at 6?

P: Yeah are you?

F: Um no. I can't hang after school. Rachel is gonna help me with my Spanish homework.

S: Um ok. I guess see you next period in gym and glee. *walks out the lunch room*

P: Dude don't do anything to my sister.

F:Uh ok?

R: Puck shut up.

P: What ever. *walks out to get ready for gym*

R:Sorry he's a real ass sometimes.

F: It's fine. So your his sister?

R: Yeah unfortunately. *laughs*

F: *laughs* Well I'm gonna go get ready for gym early. Football practice at gym today. Bye girls. Bye Rachel. *winks*

R: Bye *blushes*

Q: Girl he's totally into you.

S: Yeah the way Frankenstein looks at you. Totally.

B: Unicorn poop.

R:*laughs* No he's not.

B: Seriously, look at you. Your hot. All the boys stare at you and slap your bum.

R: Yeah but still. *laughs a little*

Q: He is.

R: No Quinn he isn't. Let's go to gym. *smiles*

They all link arms and walk to the girl gym lockers to get ready for gym.


	4. Chapter 4

At gym:

Rachel wore a black sports bra and gray shorts, Quinn wore a hot pink sports bra and light pink shorts, Brittany wore a dark red sports bra with light red shorts, and Santana wore a dark purple sports bra with light purple shorts and all put their hair back in ponytails with a matching color headband.

Santana's P.O.V:

We had to go outside for gym. So, all four of we're walking out, and then of course, all the boys we're starring at us, especially Rachel. I'm ready to go lima heights on their asses if they don't quit starring. Seriously.

Q: So Rach you ready for the tryouts?

R: Yeah I guess. Kinda nervous.

S: Don't worry, you'll do great.

B: Well Sue can be an ass but good luck! *smiles*

R: *laughs* thanks guys.

Finn's P.O.V:

I look over and see Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walking outside. They. All. Looked. So. Hot. Especially Rachel. We we're in a practice game and I had the ball and then when I was staring at them i got knocked over like a bat out of hell.

F: What the hell.

P:Sorry dude.

F: It's okay just looking at the girls..

P: WOAH *whistles*

*the girls walked over*

B: What are you whistling about? You sound like a bird.

P: Oh nothing.

*Sam walks over to them*

S: *silent*

R: Are you guys drooling? *laughs*

F: N-no. *smirks*

Q: Sure. Well gotta go to gym. Bye.

S&B: Bye dorks.

R: Bye *smiles at Finn*

F: *smirks*

: LAST CALL FOR CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS YOU LITTLE BRATS!

R: Me..I-I'll try out..

: SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT.

R: *does rooteen with backflips, handstands and plenty more with a landing of a split at the end.

Everyone: *shocked*

F&S: *jaws dropped from watching Rachel*

: YOUR IN AS THE NEW CHEERIOS CAPTAIN SINCE YOUR BETTER THAN ALL THESE TWURPS. Here's your uniform.

R: W-wow thanks. *puts uniform on bench*

Q: CONGRATS RACH *hugs her*

R:Thanks. I bet you can do better though.

B: No she can't.

R&Q&S: *laughing*

: TIME FOR A GAME OF DODGEBALL. RACHEL, YOUR A CAPTAIN AND HAVE MERCEDES, TINA, BRITTANY, SANTANA, AND QUINN. SURGAR, YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE CLASS.

Su: Seems like an easy win to me *smirks evilly*

S: Shut up Surgar. You can't even throw the ball straight bitch.

Su: What ever your just a wanna be.

S: You'll be sorry when I GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR FAKE ASS YOU BITCH.

R&B&Q&M&T&the rest of the class: *laughing*

Su: What ever. I'm not afraid of you.

R: *gets up* You should be. Shut the hell up and go learn how to throw a ball you fake ass barbie. *walks away and sits next to Q&S&B&M&T.*

F&S: Now that was hot. *they turn and look at each other and turn back to the football game*

Q&S&B&M&T: *shocked*

M: W-wow are you new here?

R: *smiles* Yeah. Just moved here from New York.

M: Wow! Nice to meet ya. I'm Mercedes, you can call me Cedes, and this is Tina *points*

T:Hi *smiles*

R: Hi. It's nice to meet you guys!

: EVERYONE GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO TO YOUR SIDE SO WE CAN START THE DAMN GAME!

*R&Q&S&B&M&T walk to their side and Surgar walks to her side with her team*

: *blows whistle*

*Rachel runs up and gets one ball, Surgar runs up and gets a ball, and Santana gets one ball.*

*5 minutes later, Surgar, Rachel, and Santana are left.*

Surgar: *points the ball at Rachel at throws it hard at her head. Rachel falls down to the ground*

S: WHAT THE HELL YOU FAKE BITCH *slaps her in the face really hard*

Su: *falls to the ground*

*F&P&S run over to help*

Q: RACHEL ARE YOU OKAY?

M&T&B:RACHEL!

F: What the hell happened? *bends down to Rachel's side*

S: That Surgar bitch threw a dodgeball at her head hard and Rachel fell to the ground.

P: R-rachel are you okay?

R: N-no my eyes are blurry and I-I'm dizzy. *passes out*

F: RACH? *picks her up bridal style and runs*

P: WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY SISTER?!

F: THE NURSE! *runs out the door*

*Q&S&B&M&T&P&S follow him*

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
